1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard collapsible display stands comprising a plurality of collapsible self supporting panels to which merchandise display shelves are secured, and more particularly, to corrugated paperboard display stands.
2. Cross Reference
Of interest is copending application entitled Corrugated Display Stand Ser. No. 744,872 filed Aug. 14, 1991 in the name of the present inventor.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Paperboard display stands typically sheet corrugated cardboard material comprise a plurality of side, front and back panels which are self supporting in an upright display mode. These stands are collapsible in which the panels usually fold upon each other and the shelves are either removable or foldable with the panels. The objective is to provide portable stands which are easily erected to the display mode and readily collapsed for storage or transport to a different location. Further, low cost and durability are common goals. These stands usually are employed in retail establishments for display of merchandise, the panels and at times, the shelves, often carrying advertising for selling the displayed merchandise.
The prior art side and back, and in some instances, front panels typically are formed from common sheet material which has crease lines separating the different panels so that they are hinged to each other. The hinges permit the panels to fold and unfold as desired. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,790; 4,519,319; 4,493,424; 4,942,830; 4,854,246 and 3,987,737 all show stands which comprise side and rear panels and in some cases, front panels, which are formed from a single sheet of material. As by way of example, in the '737 and '319 patents (the last three digits of the patent numbers) the walls comprise doubled over sheet material to increase their strength. In '790, the side and rear panels are a single sheet with an insert structure for supporting shelves which are also supported by the displayed merchandise.
In '319; '424 and '246, front, back and side panels are all formed from the same sheet material and foldable as a unit. In '246 the shelves are accessible from all sides while in '424 and '737 the shelves are accessible only from the front. The above patents are representative of a wide assortment of collapsible paperboard display stands. While the '246 structure is accessible on all sides it is relatively complex in appearance. The '830 patent employs a shroud over an interior shelving structure which makes this relatively complex to collapse. The shelves are not disclosed as being readily removable with the shroud in place.